The Bear
by Ari-Griffin
Summary: A look into Jimmy's past through the eyes of his first best friend.


Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. I am just writing this for fun, not for profit.

The Bear

By Ari-Griffin

Even though it has been almost ten years, I still remember the first time I met him. What's that? You wanna hear the story? Well, just make yourself comfortable, if you can anyway. It all started one bright, sunny Saturday morning in March.

I was sitting on a hand-carved wooden rocking horse in the window display of a small toy shop. I had been sitting there for quite some time. After all, with all of the hip, newfangled toys, who would want a teddy bear? I spent most of my time watching people pass by my window and wondering what it would be like for some child to love me.

Outside of the shop, spring had finally, well, sprung and everyone was out enjoying the excellent weather. I watched a couple strolling along the sidewalk hand in hand, a child licking a huge ice cream cone, and an old woman walking her poodle. My view of the old woman was obstructed when a tall man with brown hair and glasses walked in front of my window. I didn't think much of him at the time. He passed me by, took a few steps, and stopped. He peered at me over the rim of his glasses and smiled.

'Maybe he has a kid of his own, or a niece or nephew. Maybe I'll get adopted,' I thought hopefully. After looking at me for a few moments, he continued on his way, the smile never leaving his face. I watched him go as far as my window would allow. 'Way to go, stupid. Getting your hopes up,' I chided myself for even thinking he would come in and take me home.

I heard the door open, a bell tinkle, and then footsteps as someone stepped into the shop. The footsteps grew louder as the person came closer. I couldn't see the person, because I was facing the window. Moving by yourself, in the presence of a human is the worst taboo act a toy can commit. Anyway, back to the story.

I felt two hands pick me up and turn me around. Holding me was the man that walked in front of the window earlier! "Well," he said, "You aren't a duck." I wanted to laugh. Of course I wasn't a duck, I was a one-of-a-kind, handmade toy bear! "But, you'll do," he continued. He carried me over to the register and tapped a small bell on the counter.

A withered old man walked out from behind an old, faded curtain behind the desk. I recognized him immediately. The old man was my creator! I hadn't seen him since he placed me in my window. "Can I help you?" he wheezed.

"I'd like to purchase this bear, please," he said indicating me with a shake of his hands. I really hope he doesn't do that again.

The Creator squinted at me and wheezed, "He's been here a long time, are you sure you don't want something a bit newer?"

"This bear is perfect for my son."

The Creator sighed, "Alright, he is ten dollars, including tax."

The man sat me down on the counter and rummaged through his back pocket, pulling out a worn leather wallet. He opened it up and pulled out a ten dollar bill. He handed the money to The Creator and put his wallet back in his pocket.

The Creator punched a few buttons on the register, one of which made a small drawer open. He put the money in it and closed the drawer. He tore off a small strip of paper from the register and handed it to the man, who slipped it into his pocket.

The Creator reached behind the counter and pulled out a medium sized bag. The bag a yellowish white, faded with age; a picture of a rocking horse with the words 'Old Time Toy Shop' above it was stamped on the side facing me. He picked me up, gently sat me down in the bag, and handed it-and me- back to the man.

"Thank you!" The man said, "Have a nice day, bub-bye now!" The Creator thanked him and soon we were out the door.

The man swung the bag a bit as he walked. Occasionally, I could see some of the surroundings outside the bag. We passed by several stores, a park with a large water fountain, and quite a few houses.

After what seemed like ages, he finally entered a building. He sat the bag down on a table and shouted, "Sugar Booger, I'm home come see what I got for Jimbo!" I wondered what a 'Sugar Booger' and a 'Jimbo' was.

I heard a woman's voice answer back. She said, "Be there in a minute, Hugh!" 'Ah,' I thought, 'Hugh must be his name.' As I was thinking, Hugh reached into the bag and picked me up. I looked around as best as I could. We were in a house, a living room to be more specific.

I saw a woman enter the room. She carried a brown haired little tyke on her hip. 'This must be Sugar Booger and Jimbo,' I thought.

"Look what Daddy bought for you, James," the woman told her son. 'Jimbo must be his nickname,' inwardly, I grimaced, 'poor kid.

James looked at me, his blue eyes sparkling. He smiled and babbled a bit, "Ours," he stated as he reached for me.

"No, son, the bear belongs to you, he is yours," Hugh said, holding me out to his son.

James continued gibbering. "Ours en peluche," he stated once more as he held me.

The woman gasped, "Hugh, do you realize what he said?"

"What did he say, Judy?"

'Poor Judy. What is it with strange nicknames in this family?' I thought as James hugged me.

"He said 'teddy bear'!"

"Really? Well, I could have sworn he said 'ours in pel…uh…che'."

"He said 'teddy bear' in French, Hugh. His first real word!" Judy said, as she bounced James up a bit to get a better hold on him.

James giggled and repeated 'teddy bear' in French over and over again, tossing me a bit.

"Do you think James is a genius, Hugh?"

Hugh shrugged and said, "Say 'daddy,' Jimbo. Come on, say 'daddy' son." But, James just smiled and laughed.

That night, I sat beside James and watched as he slept. We hadn't even known each other for more than a few hours, and yet we had a strong bond. When Judy tried to put him to bed for the night, James had repeated 'teddy bear' until Hugh put me in the crib beside him. James clutched me to his chest and didn't ease up his grip until he was fast asleep.

Looking back, I'd say Judy was right to think James had a genius IQ. I still have many stories to tell, but James should be home from school in a few minutes, and we can't have him see me talking to you, can we, Goddard?

Thank you for taking time to read my story. How was it? Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
